


Memories can be subjective (Different ways the Winchesters were known)

by Lord_Fabio67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dark Winchesters (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, School Shootings, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Fabio67/pseuds/Lord_Fabio67
Summary: The Winchesters boys left an impression at every school they passed through- some people saw them as freaks, some as heroes, some as psychos, but Sam and Dean couldn't care less for what anyone else thought. The only thing clear to anyone who met them was that they were the centers of each other’s worlds, and no one else would ever be worth their time.





	1. Gracelin High (They looked- but they never really saw)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fan fiction, let alone for Supernatural despite how much I love it, but this idea stuck with me so I thought I'd try to write it. Hope you like it! Thanks ❤
> 
> PSA- Sam is 14/15 in most of this story, hence the underage tag- but at this stage there will be no explicit content between Sam and Dean

Students would talk about them for months after they’d left- stories of the Winchester brothers echoed in all the towns they passed through. Words whispered through the halls about the 2 brothers that had moved through the town, the air of danger they both carried, and the threat that they presented.

The story of their first day was told to each new person who came to the school, as everyone vividly remembered the day they showed up.

Two tall boys, one wearing a worn brown leather jacket, walking with absolute confidence alongside his younger brother. They moved in sync, with the kind of restraint and precision that soldiers often move with. People stepped out of their way, somehow recognizing the danger, the wrongness that seemed to lurk under their skin.

There was just something off about them. No one at school understood it, but if they knew how they had been raised, perhaps they’d understand. They had been left alone by their father too much, left behind while he hunted down leads- and there was just something off about them because of it. They were half-feral, co-dependent, something was just wrong.

Every guy in the school hated Dean on sight. As soon as they watched him gain the absolute attention of every girl in the school, they knew they’d never befriend him. It didn’t matter that Dean never showed an ounce of interest in any girl, or guy at the school- people wanted him, even though they were afraid.

Students whispered about the unnaturally tall 15 year old, his lithe body and long, shaggy hair. The fact that he spoke to no one except teachers when he had to and his older brother- the fact that he was probably the smartest kid in the school and definitely the most mysterious.

They would remember that he was more proficient in Latin than the teacher, that he could run faster and for longer than anyone in his class without being out of breath. Some would remember in fear, the knife he took out of his jeans and shoved into his gym shorts one day in the locker room, they would realize that he carried it on him always and not a single person had ever noticed.

They spoke of the older one, 18, angelic in looks but certainly not in nature. They’d talk about how strong he was, how easily he won the few fights people picked with him, how the air shifted when he walked into a room. They’d talk about his calculating looks, the way he scanned every room he entered, searching for who knows what, nodding to himself after he found (or didn’t find perhaps) what he always looked for.

They spoke of his protectiveness, the way he seemed ready to kill anyone who touched his little brother, or even just looked at him wrong. Not that the younger boy couldn’t take care of himself. But the students of _Gracelin High Tennessee_, didn’t know that until the day the elder Winchester dropped his brother at the front gate alone, then drove away.

\--------------------

Dean was recorded as having a sick day (helping his dad with a case) and his absence, led to one of the top dogs of the school thinking that this was the perfect time to go after Sam. The idea that, since Dean was nowhere to be seen, he could beat a message into Sam- that just because everyone thought they were cool, because they were new and hot, didn’t mean they were invincible.

The jock, Tyler, had come up behind Sam while he was at his locker. Another kid 2 lockers across, swore up and down, that Sam’s hands had twitched and his eyes sharpened, as if he knew what was coming.

Sam didn’t flinch when a fist slammed into the locker next to his head- he just sighed internally and turned to face the meathead behind him. He kept his face neutral, and mentally reminded himself that killing this guy in front of all these people wouldn’t go down well, and they’d definitely have to leave town sooner than planned if he did.

“Hey Winchester- where’s your guard dog?” Tyler snarled, spit bubbling at the corners of mouth.

Sam sighed again in lieu of a verbal response, while subtly reading Tyler’s body to determine which fist he was going to punch with. _Left_, he decided before snapping back into the moment when he was shoved back into the lockers.

“Not so tough without your precious _Dean,_ are you? The older boy sneered.

They had attracted quite the crowd, standing back from them, watching the show with eager eyes.

Only a few of them noticed the dark, somehow excited glint in Sam’s eyes, later they would recognize that he wasn’t afraid of the fight, he was waiting for it. Waiting to burn away some of the restless energy that had been building since they’d been left in this shithole town. Waiting for the calm focus that took over his mind when he fought. Waiting to use the combat skills, his dad and Dean, had so rigorously drilled into him.

His hands tightened into fists by his sides, the anticipation overwhelming him now.

When Tyler finally swung (_with his left_, Sam noted smugly), he saw it coming from a mile away- it was projected in his whole stance. Sam dodged without thought, his body moving on instinct.

He swung a hard punch at Tyler’s face in retaliation and smiled when it connected. Blood sprayed from his now broken nose, running down his face in steady streams. Their audience stared on in shock, amazed at the ease in which the lean, 15 year old had kicked Tyler’s ass.

Tyler staggered slightly, then stood tall again.

“You’re gonna pay for that, you little bitch” he spat, as blood continued to stream from his aching nose.

Tyler threw a few punches in quick succession, desperate to land at least one hit on this kid, but Sam dodged them so smoothly, he felt he shouldn’t have even bothered to try. Tyler roared in frustration, then threw himself at Sam’s waist.

They collided hard, and Sam couldn’t stop himself from sliding backwards for a step or two, before he managed to halt their momentum. By the time Tyler realized they were no longer moving, it was already too late. Sam slammed his elbow into the back of Tyler’s neck, causing him to let go, as he fell to the floor.

“You done?” Sam asked the boy at his feet, voice hard- eyes harder.

Some of the crowd snickered at that, staring in wonder as this kid beat the crap out of one the biggest guys in the school, without breaking a sweat.

Tyler groaned, then picked himself up off the floor, and he moved himself into a poor imitation of a boxer’s stance.

“Bring it freak” he said, before swinging another punch at Sam’s face.

Sam caught Tyler’s fist on its path to his face and bent his hand so far back everyone in the hallway heard the crack that sounded as the bone snapped.

Tyler made a chocked scream, eyes darting between his broken wrist, and Sam’s ruthless expression.

The crowd took a few steps back, all suddenly aware of the danger that radiated off the boy in front of them.

Sam let go of Tyler’s wrist with a final, cruel squeeze and smirked as the bully fell to the floor once more, curling in on himself a little.

“You done?” Sam repeated sternly.

Tyler nodded quickly.

“Good choice,” Sam said easily, before turning back to his locker, and packing his books away like nothing had happened.

As if he hadn’t just won a fight against someone who looked like he could’ve broken him in half, as if he hadn’t taken a real hit the whole time, as if he couldn’t care less about what just happened.

The audience was still there, staring at Sam with varying levels of respect, and fear. Several teachers came along then, pushing their way through the sea of students, until they reached the clearing.

Two of them moved towards Tyler, helping him up and guiding him to the nurse’s office. The third, Mr. Quinn, looked from the blood on the floor, to the bruises forming on Sam’s knuckles and asked what happened.

“Nothing sir. Tyler fell over, that’s all.” Sam answered confidently, looking the teacher in the eye, and smiling charmingly.

His eyes widened at the answer, ‘_does this kid seriously think I’m gonna buy that?’_

But when he repeated the question to the remaining audience, the students readily agreed with Sam’s story, practically tripping over themselves to back him up.

Mr. Quinn realized he couldn’t do anything without actual proof, so he shook his head and stalked off to the Principles office.

The next day, Dean was back, and it was clear he’d heard what went down while he was gone. He didn’t stray from his brother’s side, and wore a proud smile all day- it was as if he was broadcasting _‘That’s right everyone, my baby brother’s a god damn bad-ass all on his own’_\- the students seemed to understand, and no one ever tried to mess with either of them again.

\--------------------

The rumor mill at Gracelin High had always been strong when it came to the Winchester brothers. Some students swore they had seen them at their motel one night, both covered in blood, sitting outside passing a cigarette between them easily. Others said they had seen Dean cleaning guns one afternoon, sitting on the hood of his car, polishing the pistols like they were sacred.

One student, a shy girl named Sara, had told only her close friends about her encounter with the brothers. She told the story quietly, glancing around constantly, as if the boys would appear behind her, regardless of the fact they had moved away weeks ago.

She told her friends about the time she’d snuck behind the bleachers to have a smoke, and about the noises she heard, prompting her to search for the source curiously. She told them that she’d peeked around a corner, and seen the younger Winchester shirtless, straddling his older brother and leaving a trail of hickey’s down his neck.

She told them what else she heard, the haunting words the elder Winchester had spoken.

_“Fuck baby boy… you’re killing me… quit teasin me Sammy, you know we can’t stay here too long”_ Dean had whispered in between moans, his hands sliding along his brother’s thighs desperately.

Her friends had stared at her in disbelief once she’d finished her story. Those boys were strange- sure, co-dependent- definitely, but incestuous- that was insane.

The rumor had spread anyway, but only a handful of students had really believed it. Only the kids had looked close enough to notice the hands on each other’s thighs under the tables at lunch, or the looks they’d give each other when they thought no one was watching or the way they’d come out of bathrooms together- clothes rumpled, lips swollen.

Most people didn’t want to believe it, so they simply chose not to. No one was stupid enough to ask them if it was true, the answer wasn’t worth the ass kicking they’d no doubt receive.

None of them knew the depth of their relationship, none could understand their bond. They were everything to each other, always had been, always would be.

The brothers left within weeks, but the rumors remained for months. Soon enough though, students would go back to their regular lives and memories of the strange boys who had raised a little hell, would fade into nothingness just as they had.


	2. Seaford East High (They saw heroes, so they ignored the darker side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- this chapter involves masked shooters attacking a school, and multiple depictions of violence and death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the thousand year break between chapters- I got overwhelmed with uni work, then moving, then starting my job and yeah life. Anyway enjoy, thanks for your patience :)

It was the same old story- roll into town, raise some hell and leave before the consequences could catch up. It was their routine, they had almost come to enjoy it- choosing in the car on the way into each new place, what kind of people they would be there.

Sometimes they were just regular brothers- Dean the charming older sibling, who flirted with everyone, and Sam the smart, well-spoken younger sibling. Other times they would be boyfriends who just happened to move to the same town, Sam using his ‘Campbell’ ID, instead of his Winchester one. On a few occasions, they told people they were brothers, then acted like boyfriends anyway- beating the hell out of anyone who expressed disgust.

It was fun, a little game they liked to play, just between them. John never noticed, so long as they followed his orders and trained every day, he couldn’t care less what else they got up to.

This town, Seaford, had established early on that it wouldn’t be memorable. It looked almost identical to the shit hole they’d just left in Tennessee. Regular houses, regular streets, regular people- nothing special about the cheap motel John left them in. He said he’d be back in 3 weeks and would call if it was going to be longer than that.

Dean nodded, answered the statement with the expected “Yes Sir”, and easily accepted the 100 dollar bill his dad handed him, before walking out the door. Once he heard his dads truck travel down the street, he turned towards his brother, who was already laying on one of the beds.

“Alone at last Sammy boy” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m tired De, can we just sleep tonight?” Sam asked softly.

“Of course,” Dean agreed easily, “Wait… you just want to be ready for school tomorrow, don’t you nerd?” Dean teased, chuckling when his brother glared up at him.

“Shut up, just because I care about my education, unlike some people” Sam sassed back.

“Yeah whatever, bitch” Dean said, flopping down on the bed next to him.

“Jerk” Sam answered instinctively, as he shoved his brother.

They rough housed for several moments, before settling down in each other’s arms. Dean pressed a few gentle kisses to Sam’s lips, then felt himself drift into an easy sleep.

\------------

They had been at Seaford East High for 4 days, portraying their relationship as close brothers easily. The buzz surrounding their arrival had died down a little, but people still stared as they moved through the halls.

Dean was slouched back in his chair, ignoring Mr. Burke ramble on about history as per usual. He heard several sets of footsteps in the hallway, and sat up straighter, tilting his head slightly and listened carefully.

The steps came to a halt outside the door, and Dean’s hand went to the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. ‘_Something was wrong, something was very wrong’, _Dean thought, readying himself for anything.

The muzzle of the gun came through the door first, wielded by a man dressed all in black. He fired a shot before anyone had even noticed he was there- the bullet tore through Mr. Burke’s shoulder, startling a pained “FUCK” from his lips.

Dean pulled his own gun and fired without a second thought- the intruder was on the floor with a bullet in his head before anyone could react. A few students screamed in shock, but Dean shushed them harshly.

He moved quickly to the front of the room, telling people to be quiet as he went. Dean pulled the body further into the room and closed the door. He took the gun, placed it securely in his waistband then searched the guys pockets. He found a wallet and a blueprint of the school- the classroom they were in, as well as the cafeteria were circled in red, and the other classrooms all had X’s and initials.

Whoever these guys were, they were well co-ordinated, which was not a realisation that comforted him at all.

A pained gasp from his left reminded Dean that his teacher had been shot. He moved to his side and addressed the class.

“Everyone listen up- I know this is scary, but you need to try and stay calm. I’m going to get everyone out of here, you’ll be alright, you just have to trust me okay?”

He was met with pale faces and wide eyes, some filled with tears too frozen to spill. Slowly a few people nodded, and quietly moved to reassure their friends.

“Good, thank you. Now we just need to be as quiet as possible while I figure this out.” Dean pointed to a boy in the front row, “Tommy, right? Can I have your sweatshirt please?” The boy looked confused but handed it over easy enough.

Dean moved to Mr. Burke’s side.

“It’s okay Sir, you’re gonna be just fine. Do you mind if I take a look?”

A shaky nod was his only answer.

Dean placed a gentle hand on his back and examined the exit wound. Pleased with what he found, Dean folded up the sweater and pressed it firmly to the bloody hole.

“Okay, it’s a clean through-and-through, and it didn’t hit your collarbone, so you’ll heal up okay” he reassured his teacher calmly.

“Does anyone have a scarf or something?” Dean asked the rest of the class, and the girl (_Taylor_ he thought) huddled next to Tommy removed hers and handed it to him.

He used it as a makeshift sling, securing Mr. Burke’s wounded arm to his chest.

Dean moved back to the door and was starting to open it when the intruders radio crackled.

A light thud came through, followed by two faster beats.

**-..**

The pattern repeated twice more, and Dean smiled when he realised what it was.

**-.. -.. **

_Sammy_.

\---------------------------

Sam was listening intently as Miss Harris lectured about Othello, the only Shakespeare work he hadn’t covered at a previous school. He was taking notes vigorously, when he heard someone move through the hallway and stop outside his classroom- their shadow casted under the door ominously. Sam knew something was wrong, and moved quietly across the room, pressing himself out of sight, against the wall next to the door.

The class looked at him confused and Miss Harris opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing out of his seat, but he raised a finger to his mouth and silenced her. He pulled his butterfly knife out his pocket and held it ready by his side.

The whole class flinched when two gunshots echoed through the school, then their classroom door swung open as if on cue.

“NOBODY MOVE, OR I’LL SHOOT” yelled the masked man, gesturing with his rifle.

Some of students started to cry, and Miss Harris began pleading for him not to hurt her students.

Sam crept up behind the guy slowly, then lunged. His throat was slashed wide open in a single move, and Sam caught his body then lowered it to the floor gently.

A couple of kids cried out in fear, but Sam shushed them again.

“Shut up” Sam said quickly, before taking a breath and continuing in a gentler tone, “Just listen to me, it’s going to be alright, no one’s going to get hurt, I’ll keep you all safe I swear.”

“Sam what the hell? You just killed a man” Miss Harris said in a panic.

“Look Miss, I know this is scary, but you need to trust me, and do what I say okay?”

She was still shaking, but she eventually nodded in assent.

Sam took the intruders side arm, hunting knife and radio off his body and started to plan.

He held the radio for a minute, then carefully tapped out the letter D in Morse code several times, then waited patiently for his brother’s answer.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Sam smiled to himself, hearing the S his brother tapped out in reply- relieved to know that Dean was okay and was handling the situation as well.

\--------------------

Dean took a moment to calm his thoughts, after replying to his boy. ‘_Sammy’s fine, Mr Burke will live, it’s all gonna be fine- I just gotta get everyone out of here’._

The sound of a gun shot in the classroom across the hall, spurred Dean back into action.

“Everyone stay here and stay quiet- I’ll be right back” he said, silently making his way back to the door and opening it.

The hallway was empty, but he could see the silhouette of someone with a gun standing just inside the classroom, across from him.

He crept slowly towards them, raising a finger to his mouth- hoping the people in the classroom wouldn’t give away his presence to the shooter.

Once he was close enough, Dean placed his hands on the man’s forehead and chin and twisted as hard as he could- snapping the man’s neck with a sickening crack. The body slumped to the floor, and several students screamed.

“Hey- HEY” he yelled, startling them into silence. “I know you’re scared, but you need to be quiet okay? Just try and stay calm, I’m gonna get you out of here. Now he fired a shot, is anyone hurt?”

“It was just a warning I think, he aimed at the ceiling not at us” the female teacher, one Dean didn’t recognise, said in answer.

“Awesome, now follow me. Quietly.”

Dean led them into the hall, after checking the coast was still clear- then told them to wait while he rounded up his class.

Once both classes, and teachers were in the hall, he held up a hand and told them to stay quiet while he planned.

He remembered the map he’d seen before and realised the gym had not been marked at all, ‘_probably the best way to get these guys out then’, _he thought. Dean held the radio again, and quickly tapped out another message to Sam.

**\--.**

**\--.**

A moment passed, and Dean felt his anxiety rise- it had been several minutes since Sam reached out to him… anything could’ve happened in that time.

His worry ceased when the letter G was repeated back to him.

**\--.**

**\--.**

“Okay we’re going to head for the gym alright, my brother and his class will meet us there.”

“Is that who you were talking to on the radio?” a girl to his right asked quietly.

He nodded, then moved to the front of the group protectively, gun raised and headed for the gym.

\------------

After hearing Dean’s message, Sam thought about the best way to get his class to safety, then find Dean and end this situation.

“What would be the best way to get outside and away from the school?” he asked the class.

It was Miss Harris who spoke up, looking eerily pale but her voice was steady, “Through the gym Sam, there’s door that opens onto the football field and then the forest is just behind that.”

“That’ll work, okay let’s start to head that way now then- just stay behind me and stay as quiet as you can.”

Slowly the students gathered behind him, and they made their way into the hall. Everyone flinched when the radio in Sam’s hand crackled to life.

**\--.**

**\--.**

_‘Dean… he’s going to the gym too’, _Sam thought.

He tapped the letter back and started to move down the hall once again.

“What was that Sam?” Miss Harris whispered.

“My brother, he’s taking his class to the gym as well- so let’s go” Sam replied quickly, then started moving again.

He held the pistol he’d taken from the intruder confidently in front of him, keeping his guard up in case any more of them were on their path to the gym.

When they arrived, Sam told his class to wait while he checked it out. He eased the door open and quickly scanned the room- the coast was clear, thankfully, so he ushered everyone inside.

\----------

Dean had led his classmates most of the way to the gym, searching the halls for any students or attackers while they went. He rounded the last corner and flinched as several deafening gun shots sounded next to him, forcing him to dive back to cover as his peers screamed in fear.

He poked his head around the corner briefly and saw the woman clad in black, reloading her shotgun. _Now’s my chance, _he thought, as he leaned forward and fired a single shot of his own.

It landed square between her eyes and she fell to the floor with an echoed thud. He hushed his classmates again and gestured for them to follow him once more.

They stopped outside of the gym’s entrance, and Dean cautiously poked his head into the room. The barrel of a gun was pointed at his face for a moment, then it dropped away as the teenager holding it recognised his brother.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, throwing himself into his brother’s arms.

Dean caught him easily and held on for dear life- they clung to each other for several moments, reviling in the fact they were both okay. Dean pulled back slightly and saw the blood splattered on Sam’s shirt and arms.

“What happened, are you alright?” he asked urgently, looking his baby brother over swiftly for injuries.

“It’s not mine, I slashed the throat of the guy who came to our classroom” Sam reassured him.

“Good job baby boy, I’ve shot 2 of them and broke another’s neck,” Dean relayed, “What weapons have you got on you?”

Sam stepped back and pulled out his bloody butterfly knife, as well as the large hunting knife and handgun he’d taken. Dean looked over them and nodded, pulling out his own pistol, and hunting knife, then remembered the rifle he’d taken off the first thug and gestured to it also.

“Okay we can make this work; from what I can tell by the map I saw- they’ve gathered everyone in the cafeteria. It has 3 entrances, so we can work our way around and hopefully lure whoever’s inside out into the hall and deal with them there.” Dean said easily to his brother, who nodded in response.

A polite cough broke them apart, and they turned to see both their classmates and teachers staring at them.

“Who the hell are you guys?” asked one brave student.

“We’re the Winchesters” Sam answered with a shrug. Dean smirked at that, then reminded himself to focus.

“Listen up- here’s the plan, you’re all going to head outside through those doors, slowly with your hands raised in case the police are already outside, if they’re not then head for the woods. Miss Harris call 911, and tell them what’s happening- just you though, it’s no use blocking up the emergency lines if you all try to call at once, make sure to get paramedics for Mr. Burke and keep an eye on him till they get here. Now go,” Dean explained clearly.

“Wait what about you two?” Miss Harris asked, voice full of worry as she gestured to the pair of brothers.

“Dean and I are fine Miss, we’re going to go get the rest of the students and staff- they’re being held in the cafeteria,” Sam answered her in a way that felt strangely condescending, as if he was the adult and she was the child.

She didn’t look happy with the answer, but a quick glance at the other students in the room- the tear tracks on their faces, and the way they huddled together for comfort, told her it wasn’t a fight worth having at that moment.

She nodded at them after a minute, then started to guide everyone else out of the gym. Sam and Dean watched them leave, then headed back to the doors that would get them closest to the cafeteria.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Dean asked, looking warily at his baby brother.

“Yeah De, I’m okay- let’s finish this” Sam answered honestly, then pulled his brother in for a quick kiss.

Dean kissed back briefly, then pulled away and led them down the hall.

The first cafeteria door they came across wasn’t guarded, which made it very easy to observe he situation at hand.

Sam looked through the doors window and saw the rest of the students and staff huddled together in the middle of the cafeteria. A single armed intruder was standing over them, telling them to remain quiet unless they wanted to get hurt. The remaining 3 intruders were nowhere to be seen.

Sam described what he’d seen, and his brother nodded in confirmation. Dean pointed to himself then door in front of them, then gestured to Sam and the doors to their right.

They moved in sync, silently opening the doors and heading into the large room. Dean crept up behind the guy standing guard and slashed his throat wide open. The man fell to the ground, and Dean turned back towards Sam, satisfied with the silent kill.

Neither of the brothers had heard the last set of doors open, nor had they noticed the woman who’d crept in.

Dean felt the bullet tear through his side before he even saw her gun. _‘Fuck that’s sloppy, John would kick my ass if he knew someone got the drop on me so easily’,_ is all he thought as the pain overwhelmed his mind completely.

As he fell to the ground, he watched the hunting knife Sam had taken off one of the intruders, slam through his shooters’ chest. The body hit the floor with a sickening thud, and Sam stood over it- his hands were shaking, and the look in his eyes had everyone in the room shuddering back in fear.

In the next second, Sam was kneeling beside him, placing his hands firmly against the bullet wound.

“You’re okay, it’s fine, just relax” he blurted out in a single breath. Not sure at that point if he was comforting himself or his brother.

“Don’t go freaking out on me now Sammy, you said it yourself- I’m gonna be fine”

Sam didn’t appear to calm down at all, so Dean slipped his hand over Sam’s in reassurance.

“You need to take out the last 2 shooters, come on, we made it this far- you have to finish this.”

Sam nodded at his brother’s words, and mentally prepared himself for the fight to come. After a few deep breaths, he felt ready as he could- so he placed a quick kiss to Dean’s forehead and moved to the doorway.

With a final glance back at his brother, Sam pushed the eastern cafeteria door open, and headed down the hallway- gun gripped tightly in his hands. The man and woman had their backs to him as they moved through the corridor, giving Sam the much needed advantage.

He fired shots through both kneecaps of the guy and swung the gun at the woman’s head- she ducked quicker than he anticipated and threw several punches at his ribs in return, the knuckle dusters she wore had Sam crippling over in pain immediately.

The guy was now on the ground, yelling in pain and trying to stop the bleeding from his legs. Both Sam and the woman ignored him, in favour of squaring off against one another. They traded blows for several moments, neither gaining the advantage despite Sam spending a lot of time guarding his aching ribs. He landed a solid hit to her jaw, and they both pulled back to catch their breath.

The fight probably would’ve continued for longer than necessary if the thug bleeding on the floor hadn’t suddenly remembered he had a gun too. Sam heard the bolt click behind him and threw himself as far away from the guy as he could manage.

The bullet still grazed his thigh, leaving a large gash in its path that soaked his pants in blood swiftly.

“OW!” Sam yelled, before delivering a brutal kick to the guys’ face. He was unconscious in an instant, and collapsed back to the ground, blood still pooling under his legs.

Sam failed to hear the woman move towards him, knife drawn- as she prepared to end this once and for all. He started to turn back around just as she swung the knife towards him- he threw his hands up in defence instinctively and screamed when the knife tore through his hand.

The pain in his leg was nothing compared to this, it felt like his whole hand was on fire, he stared numbly at the blade and blood spilling out around it. The knife remained stuck firmly in him, as the woman let go in shock and stumbled back several steps.

Everything came crashing down on Sam then- the pain of his injuries, the concern for his brother, the worry for his innocent classmates and teachers, the anger at these maniacs for attacking a high school.

It all flooded Sam’s mind, and he became overwhelmed with rage. ‘_How dare they? How dare they attack my school- my Dean- HOW DARE THEY?!’ _his thoughts screamed, and he thrust his injured hand forward with every ounce of strength he could muster.

It slammed into the woman’s throat, the blade she’d stuck in him, slicing her open with ease. The blood seamed to explode out of the wound, and Sam pulled his hand back as she fell to her knees. She clutched desperately at her neck for a minute, then buckled fully to the ground, dead.

Sam could feel her blood splattered across his face and entertained the idea he’d blend in on the set of a horror movie, in his current state.

\-------------

Dean watched Sammy leave the cafeteria, and prayed he’d be okay on his own. He looked down at the hole in his side and placed as much pressure as he could stomach on the still bleeding wound.

“Hey- everyone, can you listen up for a minute?” He addressed the remaining students and staff, still huddled together in the cafeteria.

“You can leave now, head to the gym and leave through the doors facing the football field, the rest of the school has already been evacuated- the cops should be here soon, so it’s all going to be alright” he explained to the worried sea of people facing him.

“Are you okay?” a teacher asked, before moving towards him, and hesitantly placing his hands over Dean’s and applying more pressure.

“Not really Sir, but I will be- just need to hang out till my brother comes back” Dean grunted out, feeling the pain stronger now that he had help.

The rest of the people in the room started to leave, heading towards the gym like Dean had instructed. Dean was focusing on staying conscious, and keeping watch of the other sets of doors, when Sam finally returned.

He looked like literal hell, and Dean panicked at the sight of him- there was so much blood, too much for Sam not to be hurt.

Sam watched his brother’s eyes widen in panic as he pushed through the doors and hurried to calm him back down.

“It’s okay, most of it isn’t mine” Sam explained, gesturing to himself with both hands, before remembering his left had a knife through it still.

“Oh fuck… Sammy is that actually sticking out of you?” Dean asked anxiously, not taking his eyes off the blade currently violating his boy.

“Right um yes, but it’s fine I promise- also a bullet might’ve grazed my leg but that’s okay too” Sam answered sheepishly.

“Grazed you? Jesus Sam- did you kill them both at least?” Dean asked then.

“No just the woman, I figured we should leave someone for the police to question- he’s knocked out down the hall and he won’t be going anywhere fast if he does wake up” Sam said.

“Good job Sammy, now help me up would ya.”

Sam gently pulled Dean to his feet and moved to support his weight the best he could.

They limped out of the school, leaning on each other heavily. They were met with the sight of dozens of cop cars, several ambulance vans and two fire trucks, sirens still blaring.

The flashing lights cast red and blue glows across their faces, and Sam took a moment to bask in intense feeling of relief that overwhelmed him.

It was over. Finally.

The sound of applause broke him from his stupor, and he turned them towards the noise. There, standing together, was the staff and students of Seaford East High, cheering and praising the brother’s heroics.

Dean smirked a little, then winced in pain- _‘right, I got shot like 10 minutes ago’_, so he tilted his head towards the ambulances and Sam moved them in that direction.

He passed his older brother off to one of the paramedics and limped himself over to the remaining van, content with the knowledge they’d both be taken care of.

\----------

In the hospital, Sam was informed Dean’s surgery had gone well, and he should be waking up soon without any complications.

The police stopped by and told him no charges would be brought against either of them, as every person at Seaford East had sworn up and down that the boys had done everything necessary in order to protect their peers.

No one mentioned that some of the weapons they used did not belong to the intruders, because that meant searching for a reason as to why they had them. Why 15-year-old Sam Winchester had a knife tucked into his jeans, and why his big brother Dean brought a pistol to class.

The fact that they managed to prevent any students or staff from being injured or killed, with the exception of themselves and Mr. Burke, had impressed everyone involved.

The shooter that Sam left alive, was treated for his injuries easily enough, and awoke in the hospital ready to tell the police everything.

Apparently, a pair of twins in Dean’s grade were the beloved children of a senator. Someone who was making political waves, that many people didn’t appreciate. The whole attack was coordinated to seem random, but the plan was to kidnap the twins at any cost.

Of course, the intruders hadn’t planned for a couple of teenagers better trained than them, to be at the school- seemingly just waiting to kick their asses.

\--------------

Sam was discharged shortly after he spoke to the police. He thanked the nurse and made his way to Dean’s room.

The sight of his indestructible older brother looking small and pale in the hospital bed, had Sam freezing in his tracks.

_‘He’s fine, you know he’s fine’._ He took a few steadying breaths and made his way to Dean’s side. He pulled Dean’s hand into his and sat himself in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed.

He sat there, watching over his brother for an hour before Dean showed any sign of waking up. He stirred restlessly for a moment, then opened his eyes groggily.

“Sammy?” He asked, voice rough from disuse.

“I’m here Dean, you’re alright. Do you remember what happened?”

“School got attacked, we kicked some ass, I got shot- fuck I hate getting shot… you ok?”

“I dunno, I haven’t really thought about what we did today yet- like I’m okay right now, but it might hit me later.”

Sam didn’t really want to think about it, he’s killed before but not like that and never so many. He wasn’t sure if it was wrong not to feel bad about it, as he currently just felt a muted sense of pride towards their actions. They’d saved the school, saved those twins and they weren’t getting in trouble for it. That had to mean it was the right thing to do.

Dean nodded at his brother’s words, lost in thoughts of his own.

“Hand me my phone- should probably call John” Dean broke the silence between them with a huff.

Sam passed over the phone and settled next to him. Arms gingerly wrapped around him in comfort.

It took 5 rings for John to answer. His gruff voice said a single syllable in lieu of a greeting.

“What?”

“Hey Dad… just wanted to tell you the school we’re at got attacked, its fine we handled it, there was 8 shooters and we killed 7 of them. I got shot, and Sam got stabbed but we’ll heal up alright. We’re not in any trouble with the police, the other students told them it was self-defence so-”

“Alright.” John cut his rambling son off with a word. “Just pack up and head towards Arkansas, I’ll meet you there in a few weeks.” And with that, he hung up- leaving his kids to deal with everything, as per usual.

“Guess we’re busting outta here Sammy” Dean sighed, and slowly pushed himself off the bed. Within moments (from Sam’s help) he was dressed and ready to leave.

They moved through the corridors sluggishly, Sam carrying most of Dean’s weight and trying not to limp too much himself.

It took them 20 minutes to make it outside, and another 2 to realise the impala was still at the school. Sam set Dean down on a park bench around the corner, and half jogged to the school carpark to get the car.

Sam drove them back to the motel, where they packed their meagre belongings and said goodbye to yet another town.

This time though, they would remember it. And it them.

The Winchester Brother’s… the heroes.


	3. Langdon High (They saw the darkest side of Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the thousand year break between chapters- I got overwhelmed with life #fuckcoronavirus.  
Also Sam is only 14 in this chapter because I am an inconsistent disaster.  
Chapter contains a kid getting beaten up, and some threats of murder (Dean gets a little knife happy)✌ enjoy :)

Sam and Dean had been at the school for 2 weeks, the day the rumour spread. Up until that day Langdon High had been a completely unmemorable school. But within 5 minutes, it seemed that the whole school had heard Dean Winchester had been caught hooking up with Becca Clarkson in the janitor’s closet.

Obviously, this was a lie, it hadn’t been a girl Dean was pressing up against that wall. But no one was going to guess it was his baby brother- whose slight frame and long ‘girlish’ hair allowed him to pass as female in the moment.

Becca’s boyfriend, Cody, was furious when the story made its way to him. He stalked his way through the school in search of the elder Winchester, determined to make him pay in blood.

Dean was lounging under a tree by the football field when Cody found him. He observed the meathead approaching him, took in his sour expression and clenched fisted. He rose to his full height, and squared his shoulders, rightly assuming this wasn’t going to be a friendly chat.

“Heard you been getting with my girl Winchester” Cody snapped once he was closer, spitting Dean’s name as if it were dirty.

“Well you heard wrong dude, I don’t want your girl or any girl for that matter” Dean retorted truthfully.

“Nice try asshole, but Amy saw you in the janitor’s closet” Cody argued back.

_‘Janitor’s closet? Fuck, they saw me with Sammy- guess they thought he was a girl. Can’t wait to tease him for that’._

“Whatever man, I’ve never touched Becca, never will” Dean said, shaking his head at the ignorance of this guy.

Cody didn’t bother with a verbal response, he’d tried that approach, now it was time for real action.

Dean felt his annoyance at the whole situation spike when Cody’s fist swung towards his face. He caught it easily and yanked it hard behind his back.

“That was the wrong choice dude” Dean hissed into the back of Cody’s head.

He aimed a solid kick at the back of Cody’s left knee and smirked at the crack that sounded.

Dean let go of Cody’s arm as his body crumpled, and he fell harshly to the ground. Dean watched him lay there groaning in pain for several moments, before turning & heading back into the school.

“You’re gonna pay for this Winchester” Cody shouted at Dean’s retreating back.

Dean shook his head, flipped him off over his shoulder and walked back inside, satisfied he’d dealt with the problem.

\--------------

Sam was a little on edge, since Dean had told him what happened at school that day.

Even after suffering through hours of Dean’s teasing, because Sam was mistaken for a girl- he was worried that Cody would be gunning for revenge. When he expressed this fear to Dean, he was met with a sigh.

“Don’t worry about it Sammy, we can handle anything that 2-bit jock throws our way” Dean promised.

_‘He’s probably right’_

“Yeah I’m sure you’re right De, we'll be fine” Sam agreed easily, before initiating a make out session that lasted till they fell asleep that night.

\--------

It was three days later, when Sam was putting his history textbook back in his locker that they ambushed him. Now Dean and his dad had trained him ruthlessly, he was more of a weapon than a 14 year old kid at this point.

But when 4 seniors footballers descended on his blindside, well its no surprise it resulted with him flat on his back, nose aching & bloody. Kicks rained down on him from all directions, mostly targeting his chest, but being liberal with the rest of him too. He winced as he felt his left arm snap under the crunch of a boot.

He was gasping painfully as the beating continued and tried to curl in on himself in a feeble attempt to protect his ribs.

“Let ‘im catch his breath for a second boys, no good having a messenger that can’t talk” Cody spoke up then, signally for his friends to pause the assault.

Sam took a few quick breaths and acknowledged that the guy on crutches, standing to the side must be the jock Dean had tussled with several days prior. ‘_So much for being able to handle it.’ _He also noticed a crowd of students gathering around them, but no one made any move to help him.

Cody nodded, and several more kicks landed across his body. Sam had his eyes clenched shut, so he was confused when he heard the thud of a body land next to him- quickly followed by another.

When he opened his eyes, 2 of the older boys were on the ground next to him, faces contorted in pain.

Dean tackled the next closest guy, who had just happened to have kicked Sam in the side of the head.

The guy was on the floor, with Dean straddling him in a second. Before anyone could react, he had his hunting knife pressed firmly against the guys throat.

“I’m gonna kill you for that” Dean growled promisingly.

No one doubted for a second that Dean was bluffing, the certainty that he held himself with, conveyed to everyone that this was not his first rodeo.

He started to move, planning to cut the guy open, when a hand grasped his ankle tightly.

“Dean... don’t-” Sam started to say, before breaking off into coughs.

“Sammy you can’t see yourself… he deserves it,” Dean argued, before turning back to guy under him, “I’m gonna cut his fucking lungs out!”

“Please De… we don’t kill civilians” Sam choked out desperate to stop his brother from doing something he’d regret.

No one knew how to respond to that, but it had worked. Dean’s shoulders slumped as he let out the breath he’d been holding, before nodding briefly and sheathing his knife in a quick motion, before moving to his brothers’ side.

“Shit baby boy, how bad?” he asked, gently pulling Sam off the floor and into his lap.

“At least 3 ribs are broken, so’s my left wrist- my nose is just bleeding, and I’ll probably be pissin’ blood for a while” Sam answered simply.

It was scary, hearing a 14 year old kid calmly & clinically catalogue his injuries like that. Like they weren’t serious, like blood wasn’t covering his shirt, like any other kid wouldn’t be crying & shaking from the pain right now.

“Fuck alright, I’ll fix you up at the room okay?” Dean said as he adjusted his grip on Sam and lifted him gingerly in a princess carry.

The students still watching the show unfold, found it strange seeing Dean so tender now, when he’d been seconds away from murdering someone not even 3 minutes ago.

“Thanks De” Sam said softly into Dean’s neck before planting a brief but firm kiss on his lips.

Dean startled for a moment, because there was a crowd around him who knew they were brothers. Then he realised they’d be taking off as soon as Sammy was cleaned up, because these jerks were definitely the kind of guys to run to mummy & daddy, and probably the cops, which Dean wasn’t gonna stick around for.

He smiled at his brother, whispered a quick “love you baby boy” then kissed him back properly, tongues sliding against each other for the thousandth time.

“What the fuck?!” Cody yelled, startling the Winchester’s back into the moment.

Dean leant his forehead against his brother’s savouring the moment, before leaning back to glare at the douchebag who dare interrupt them.

“Problem?” Dean asked challengingly.

“That’s sick- he’s your little brother” Cody spluttered out in disgust.

Dean nodded in agreement, while pulling his knife back out and moving towards Cody, careful not to jostle Sammy too much.

“You’re right about one thing- **He. Is. Mine**.” Dean punctuated each word with a twist of his blade against the now deathly pale jocks chest, pressing hard enough to break the skin, smirking at the blood that started to soak into his jersey.

Then he pulled back, sheathed the knife and gripped Sam tightly against his chest, confident that the message had been received loud and clear.

“Not that this hasn’t been fun, but we really ought to leave now so…” Dean trailed off, looking expectantly at the students still gathered. Most of whom looked disgusted, scared and uncomfortable, but moved out of the elder Winchester’s way, the second eye contact was made.

No one tried to stop them, no one even spoke for minutes after they had disappeared down the hallway. It seemed that the collective shock they had just experienced had frozen everyone, even the "tough guys" who had just severely beaten up a kid.

\------------

Back at the motel, Dean was working on binding Sam’s ribs as gently as possible, while Sam held an ice pack to his wrist.

After Sam had promised the pain wasn’t severe, they had agreed to clean up, then head to another town a few hours away to get his arm taken care of at a hospital. Dean still seemed reluctant but realised getting outta dodge would have to be the priority right now.

Dean taped the end of the bandage down and gave it a final once over before pulling back and fetching Sam a clean shirt.

“Ready to go Sammy?” he asked, collecting their bags.

“Yeah De, lets get out of here.”

A moment later the impala roared to life, and soon they were speeding out of a town that would not soon forget them. For it wasn’t everyday a high school student comes within inches of murdering his classmates.

Langdon High would be buzzing with talk of the Winchesters for a while yet.


	4. Tolland Heights High (They saw Sam as a freak, until Dean showed up. Alternatively, Dean Winchester is a soft boy behind closed doors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't in school anymore, just Sammy. No real action in this chapter, wanted to explore the boys soft sides I guess- anyway let me know what you think :)

3 days.

That’s all it took. Just 3 days, for the whole population of ‘Tolland Heights High’ to decide that 15 year old Sam Winchester was not worth their time.

He was too tall, too quiet and too shy to be of any interest. His status as a loner left him open to endless verbal attacks. Thankfully, after Sam had dropped the senior that shoulder tapped him on his first day, no one had tried to get physical.

He didn’t want it to affect him, but he couldn’t deny it stung. The fact that all these people could just write him off, without even trying to know him.

Walking the halls and pretending to ignore every muttered “freak”, “loser” and occasional “faggot” was getting harder everyday.

He knew Dean had noticed something was wrong, that he wasn’t acting the way he should be. Every night they would curl up in each other’s arms, soaking in the post sex intimacy. Dean would worship him, whisper praise into his skin- every press of lips to Sam’s body was a promise, an oath of devotion.

He’d follow the kisses with words that flowed like prayers off his tongue- “Perfect” “Beautiful” “Mine… my Sammy” “My gorgeous boy”. Sam used to believe him without doubt, that the adoration in Dean’s voice was real. But the words he heard everyday at school had started to burrow under his skin.

When he saw some seniors in the hallways, he battled with thoughts that told him they would be more worthy of his brothers' affections, than he was. With their perfect bodies, at the tail end of puberty, unlike him in his gangly, too quickly grown frame.

By the time John called to say he’d be another 3 weeks at least, Sam was at his breaking point. Just 2 and a half weeks in this town and Sam was feeling worse about himself than he ever had. He’d been bullied in the past, but that had always ended quickly, when Sam or Dean fought back. Hard.

But here, in a school where words were thrown instead of punches, Sam didn’t know how to handle himself at all.

He’d been leaving English one afternoon, when he overheard a couple of girls talk about the “hot as hell, green eyed God” they’d seen buying burgers last night. They talked about his big black car, and how much they’d like to have a ride.

It felt like the final straw, tears welled in his eyes as he hurried to the nearest bathrooms, and slammed the cubicle door shut behind him.

He took a minute just to breathe & attempted to calm himself down before pulling out his phone.

**To De <3 :**

Can you pick me up from school today please?

**From De <3 :**

Sure thing baby boy x you ok?

**To De <3 :**

Yeah. I just wanna see you x

He pocketed his phone, feeling better now that he knew Dean would be here in less than 2 hours.

Normally Sam walked to and from school, because Dean was working all the hours he could get at the local garage.

Sam left the bathroom and headed to his final classes of the day.

\----------

The roar of the impala was music to Sam’s ears as it pulled into the parking lot.

Sam made his way towards it, as did a whole group of senior cheerleaders. Dean got out of the car and smirked as people stared at him from all directions.

He scanned the crowd, smiling when he spotted his sasquatch of a little brother heading towards him. He was confused when seconds later Sam’s face dropped, as the kids he was walking past said something to him.

He started to move in his direction, intent on meeting him halfway when his path was abruptly blocked by 5 cheerleaders, looking at him hungrily.

The blonde at the front of the pack spoke before Dean got the chance.

“Well hey there hot stuff, where you off to in such a hurry?”

“Want some company?” Another of the girls said, whilst running her hand suggestively down Dean’s arm.

“I’m flattered ladies, but I’m here to pick up someone special” Dean explained easily before pushing his way through the group.

The girls made disgruntled sounds of surprise, clearly not expecting to be brushed off quite so easily.

Dean pressed forward and broke out in a wide smile when he locked eyes with his boy, now only a few feet away.

“Heya Sammy” Dean beamed fondly, grabbing Sam’s neck and pulling him into a heated kiss in a smooth motion.

Some of the crowd grasped in shock, a few in disgust- as they watched the mysterious handsome stranger make out with the new kid.

To their left, Billy, one of Sam’s most persistent tormentors- shouted at them much to Sam’s humiliation.

“What’s a guy like you, doing with a freak like him?”

The crowd broke out on snickers at that, and Sam lowered his head in shame. He hadn’t wanted Dean to see how he was treated here.

Dean thought about mouthing off, or just going over and decking the guy that said it, but ultimately decided that he didn’t want to leave his boy’s side.

So instead, he turned slightly and flicked his jacket- showing the asshole & his friends what was tucked into his waistband, hoping they’d understand the threat.

From the way they paled, and took a few steps back, Dean figured that it was messaged received.

“Let’s get outta here baby, I’m so not finished with you yet” Dean whispered into Sam’s lips, chasing his words with a kiss.

He linked their fingers together and walked over to his other baby, the crowd separating around them. He pressed Sam against the passenger door, attacking his lips once more.

“Get in the car baby boy, I’ve got plans for you” Dean said loud enough for those still gathered to hear him, while biting his lip and staring at Sam as if he were a meal to be devoured.

Dean slid into the driver’s seat and grinned as his baby purred to life beneath him. They pulled out of the school easily and headed for their latest shitty motel, in a long line of shitty motels they called home.

\-------------------

“Why didn’t you tell what was happening at school?” Dean asked once they were back safely in their motel room.

“Didn’t wanna worry you” Sam murmured, just loud enough for his brother to hear him.

“Look at me baby” Dean urged softly, tilting Sam’s chin up with a gentle press of fingers. “I always want to know what’s going on with you okay? Promise me Sammy- no matter how big or small, it doesn’t matter if you can handle it yourself, I just need to know okay?” Dean implored, hoping his brother would understand.

“Okay De I promise” Sam vowed, curling up in Dean’s lap, “Ever since I started at this school, everyone’s just called me names and stuff. It’s never turned physical but hearing them all the time- it has really gotten under my skin.”

“Whatever they said, they were wrong baby. You are the bravest, smartest, strongest boy I’ve ever known. You are sweet, and kind and gorgeous.” Dean listed, punctuating each point with a kiss. “When Dad put you in my arms that night, I knew from that minute onwards it was my job to make sure you are safe and happy always. I would do anything for you baby boy, anything. I need to know when you’re hurting so I can fix it, that’s my job Sammy, to look out for you no matter what. You are the most important person in the world to me, and that won’t ever change. I love you Sam, more than I could ever hope to explain.”

Sam had tears in his eyes as Dean finished his speech, overwhelmed at hearing his brother talk about his feelings so earnestly.

“I love you too Dean, you are everything to me” Sam replied, before pulling Dean into a bruising kiss. It was hard and desperate, exactly what they needed to affirm their commitment. As they breathed their devotion into each other’s lungs, an unspoken promise of an eternity together, the world continued to move around them- but in that moment nothing mattered except each other.

\--------------

Sam headed to school the next day, he held his head high, letting people see the hickeys covering his neck and disappearing below his collar. He welcomed the stares, the pointing and the unsubtle whispers that followed him across the school.

When he walked past Billy in the hallway, the older boy slammed his mouth shut and jerked his head at Sam, before taking off in the other direction.

_‘Guess Dean’s little gun show was enough to scare him off for good_.’

No one teased Sam again, they simply watched as the mystery guy picked him up from school every afternoon. Often pushing the Winchester kid against his car and kissing him furiously- giving the whole school a free show that left the girls blushing, and the boys pretending to be grossed out while ignoring their dicks response to the display.

After seeing the cheerleaders get shut down so easily that first day, nobody else was brave enough to try and talk to or hit on Sam’s boyfriend. It wouldn’t’ve mattered either way, as it was clear to anybody who watched them- they only had eyes for each other, no one was ever going to come between them.

The impala roared down the road in farewell, one Sunday afternoon, leaving behind yet another town who never really saw the boys for who and what they are.


	5. Running into people from the past (Everyone has different opinions of those boys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter- this is post high school, the boys run into some of the people they'd met at various schools- some good, some bad. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for this story, hope you liked it😊 please leave a kudos or a comment, if you did👍

He and his friends had been coming to this bar for almost a year. It was nothing too special- old building, faded red sign out front “Cliff’s Tavern”, juke box of classic rock in the back corner.

It was quiet, welcoming, and Tyler had loved it the first moment he walked in. There was just something about the place that made it feel… homely.

It had become their post work Friday night winddown spot, and it was honestly the highlight of his week.

Which might be a little sad all things considered but as of right now, Tyler was a single, 22 years old, who worked in a pine mill- his life wasn’t exactly special.

Tyler drained the last mouthful of his beer and slammed the bottle next to his other 7 empties. The sound prompted his friends to look his way, so he tilted his head in the direction of the restrooms and made his way towards them, stumbling a little on the way.

The sound of a body thumping into the wall in the men’s room, had him halting just outside the door. He set one hand against it and slowly pushed it open.

He had been expecting a fight, so he made a comical noise of surprise when he took in the scene before him.

A guy in his early twenties was pressed up against the wall, with a taller, lither guy frantically attacking his lips. Loud moans filled the room when the tall guy moved his head down to mark the shorter man’s neck in a patchwork of hickeys.

Something about the guys bright green eyes, reminded Tyler of high school. Of new students, fights and strange rumours. Before he could think much more about it, the guy facing him spoke.

“Fuck Sammy stop it- we got company” he breathed out, panting slightly from his current situation, whilst tapping his companions back persistently.

‘Sammy’ turned towards him then, and Tyler paled as he realised who he was in the bathrooms with, and why they had seemed so familiar.

“Sam Winchester? Holy fuck” Tyler managed after a moment.

“You know this guy baby?” Dean asked, moving to stand at Sam’s side.

“Shit De, it’s Tyler- the Tyler I beat the hell out of back in um… Tennessee, like 4 years ago” Sam said, eyes widening in realisation.

“Wait Dean- oh god…” Tyler’s eyes flicked between them rapidly as he fitted that piece of information with the private moment he had interrupted.

“Let’s go Sammy” Dean prompted, reaching for his brother’s hand in an attempt to drag him out of there.

“Relax Dean, it’s not like Tyler’s gonna do anything- don’t think he wants a repeat of last time” Sam smirked, threat evident in his voice, knowing Tyler would take the hint.

Tyler raised his hands in surrender and moved from the doorway to let them past.

They left without another word, Tyler slumping to the ground the second the door closed behind them. Letting out a sigh of relief, he took a moment to collect his racing thoughts.

_‘Sam and Dean Winchester- God the rumours were true, they were fucking! Shit they are freaky, thank fuck that didn’t turn into a fight’_

He shook himself off, picked himself up and went over to the sinks. After splashing some water on his face, he was relieved to see he did not look as sick as he felt, so he headed back into the bar.

“You okay Tyler? Look like you just saw a ghost” one of his friends said, as he sat back down.

“It was two of them actually” Tyler huffed in response. Confused laughter followed his statement, but the tension passed easily as more drinks were brought to their table.

Tyler knocked back a half dozen more drinks, letting all thoughts of the Winchester brothers leave his mind for good.

_‘If I never see them again, it’d be too soon.’_

\------------- One month later --------------

“Gosh aren’t they cute” Bella declared to Tommy, gesturing quickly to the two guys walking hand in hand along the path in front of them.

The taller of the pair said something that had the other man throwing his head back in laughter. He pulled his partner down a little in order to place a firm kiss to his cheek.

Tommy had to admit, they were a cute couple- the love between them shone like a neon sign to the world.

The shorter man’s voice drifted down towards them, teasing his partner.

“So, Sammy what nerdy shit are you making me watch today?”

“I think that’s Dean Winchester” Bella realised suddenly, when the leather jacket clad man turned towards them briefly.

“Holy shit! You’re right. What are the chances?” Tommy exclaimed.

The twins watched on as Dean and his shaggy haired companion entered the movie theatre up ahead- both of them lost in thought over the boys that had saved their school and disappeared before they could properly be thanked.

\-----------

_‘That was a pretty great movie’ _Cody thought to himself as he wandered easily towards the front doors of the cinema. He was off duty, but still carried his gun and badge out of habit- and in case something happened while he was out and about.

Naturally, he did a double take as two men entered the theatre in that moment; it had been at least 5 years since he had seen them but there was no denying who stood before him.

“Dean brother-fucking Winchester” Cody sneered once they were within earshot.

Both guys turned towards him in an instant, bodies tensing for a fight.

“Never thought I’d have the displeasure of seeing you sick fucks again… damn Sammy you grew up big” he observed, moving towards them.

The Winchesters looked at the gun in his jacket and the badge on his hip and came to the unfortunate conclusion that this meathead was a cop now. ‘_Great’_ they thought simultaneously.

“Back off man, that shit was years ago” Dean warned, looking around at the other people in the theatre, trying not to cause a scene.

“You know when we called the police that day, y’all had just disappeared, no trace. And because of the beat down we had given your little brother, it was recommended we didn’t try and pursue you” Cody told them, failing to keep the hatred out of his voice.

“I’d recommend you follow that advice again now” Sam growled out in response, “Let’s go Dean”

They took off out of the theatre, Cody giving chase immediately.

Tommy and Bella startled when the cinema doors, now only one building down from them, flew open as Dean and his partner sprinted out of them. Seconds later a man; a police officer actually, exited in pursuit, face already bright red.

“Bella tell them to go down the alley that leads to our spot, I’ll distract the guy chasing them” Tommy instructed his sister, before heading towards the angry officer.

Tommy waited until the boys ran by him, then feigned clumsiness and fell onto the cop with enough force to knock him into the ground.

\-------

“Dean! Follow me, there’s an alley, we’ll lose the cop down here” Bella directed, quickly reaching for Dean’s arm and pulling him along.

There was no time to question the girl, so the brother’s followed her down the narrow alleyway, dodging the piles of garbage, puddles of grey water and several dead rats.

Once they emerged at the far end, Bella led them to a small park they hadn’t known existed and sat down on a bench hidden by trees.

“Relax, you’ll be safe here. My brother should be back any minute too, he was distracting the guy chasing you” Bella explained.

\-----Meanwhile------

“Oh god I’m so sorry Sir- are you alright?” Tommy apologised as he fussed over the man’s now tussled clothing. He used the excuse of checking him for injuries to keep him pushed into the sidewalk, allowing Sam and Dean to disappear from sight.

“Get off me you idiot- didn’t you realise I was after someone?” The officer spat angrily, pushing Tommy away and looking around for any sign of the Winchesters.

“God dammit it!” he exclaimed when he realised they’d gotten away, “Just watch where you’re going next time.”

“Yes Sir, sorry again” Tommy mumbled, looking remorseful. The cop brushed him off for good then, so he made his way back down the block, turning onto the street that would lead him back to the place his sister was waiting.

\-------------

“Sorry but- who are you? How’d you know my brothers name?” Sam questioned, very curious for answers now that they weren’t running from the law.

“Oh, wow Sam! I should have realised… you grew up big. I’m Bella Kingston, my brother and I went to Seaford East- you saved us from being taken by those maniacs that shot up the school” Bella explained.

“Fuck okay yeah… uh thanks for the assist back there” Dean answered, unsure of what to say to the girl sitting in front of them.

“Bell?” Tommy called from nearby.

“Over here T” Bella answered quickly.

Tommy came into view then and smiled in amusement when Bella fussed over the light scrapes on his palms, and dirt on his clothes.

“I’m fine Bell, the cop took the brunt of it” he reassured gently.

“You hit the guy?” Dean asked in amazement.

“Nah I just ‘tripped’ and took him down with me” Tommy explained with a proud smile.

“Right, well… thank you” Sam said earnestly.

“No problem- figured it was only fair we save you guys this time” said Tommy, moving to sit next to his sister, “What did you do to that cop anyway?”

Sam and Dean shared a look, silently agreeing to be honest with the siblings sitting across from them.

“Back before we rocked up at Seaford, we went to school with that cop, Cody, for a little while. He heard a rumour that I was hooking up with his girlfriend, so he came after me. I took him down easily, so a few days later he decided to take it out on Sam instead. He had 4 of his friends beat the hell out of Sammy before I got there, and when I saw him bleeding on the ground… I lost it, pulled my knife and made some very colourful threats. We left town that afternoon, knowing they would send the police after us, and we haven’t seen them since” Dean explained, locking eyes with Sam and giving him a quick nod.

“Dean and I don’t have a normal sibling relationship, we’ve always been more than that, and back then- the day we fled that town… we kissed, in front of Cody and his goons. He hates us, is disgusted by us- so when we walked into that theatre today, well… you saw him. Who knows what his plan was if he caught up to us” Sam continued on from where his brother left off, keeping steady eye contact with the twins.

No one spoke for a moment, the Kingston’s processing what they had just been told, and the Winchesters hoping that telling the truth was the right call.

“Sorry that happened to you, it’s awful that you got hurt Sam. And your reaction makes sense Dean, you shouldn’t feel like you went overboard” Tommy ventured, tentatively breaking the silence around them.

“Thanks Tommy” answered Dean with a small smile, grateful of the other man’s words.

“Your relationship is alright with us for the record. We don’t know you super well, but what you did at our school, if anything, just shows that you have a very different life to us… so loving each other the way you do- that’s your business, just know that we aren’t judging you for it” reassured Bella, glancing at her brother and receiving a firm nod of agreement.

Sam and Dean stood frozen for a moment, shocked at the acceptance in her voice. No one had ever found out about their relationship and expressed anything other than anger and disgust- granted back in high school that was a part of the fun; throwing their relationship in people’s faces just to get a reaction.

But they were older now, no one they came across now knew that they were family, because it would be dangerous if they did- so Bella’s words, her honesty, had Sam’s eyes watering, and Dean pretending his weren’t.

“Thank you… it really means a lot to hear you say that Bella” Sam whispered, failing to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Dean nodded in agreement, and took Sam’s hand in his, linking their fingers resolutely. Neither of the Winchesters knew what to do now, they had never anticipated being in a situation like this one.

“Would you guys like to grab a bite to eat? Talk some more and stuff” asked Tommy, hoping for a chance to get to know the brothers a little better.

Sam squeezed Dean’s hand quickly, signalling that he would back whatever choice he made.

“Yeah sure, that sounds good” Dean answered, bringing a smile to the twins faces.

“Yay! Okay so there’s this amazing burger place a few blocks away” chattered Bella, as the four of them stood, and headed in that direction. 

\------One night, sometime later------

“Do you ever wonder what people think about us? Like the people we’ve come across in the countless towns we’ve drifted through” Sam asked out of the blue one day.

“Not really, why? Have you?” Dean turned and faced his brother, curious as to where this was going.

“Lately yeah, I guess seeing Tyler at that bar, and then like a month later running into Cody, and being rescued by the twins- it just all had me thinking of high school. Like I guess everyone saw us differently back then you know?” Sam continued.

“Huh I think I get what you mean. Like Tyler was scared of us, Cody hated us, but Tommy and Bella liked us. I guess yeah… it does make me wonder how other people remember us” Dean wondered, thinking back happily on the time they had spent with the twins.

“I think the guys you threatened to cut open have very fond memories of you big brother” Sam teased.

“Shut up Sammy- not like you didn’t rough up your fair share of assholes either” Dean grumbled.

“Okay true but I never pulled a weapon on anyone at school” Sam said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Alright fair, but like whatever- I’m sure they got over it, not like I did any real damage” Dean conceded, recalling the weapons he had flashed at high schoolers over the years.

“Yeah just mildly traumatised some high schoolers, no big deal” Sammy laughed not unkindly.

“Okay enough, come ‘ere” Dean requested, making grabby hands at his brother.

Sam accepted and let himself be pulled into Dean’s arms, snuggling down easily.

They laid together and thought about some of the people they had come across over the years of travelling the country. Of the different stories people would tell of them, the rumours and memories that echoed through the hallways of high schools they passed through.

None of it mattered to them though, the only memories that ever meant anything real were those that Sam and Dean had of each other, of their love and the connection between them; a connection no one else would ever truly understand.

Memories can be subjective, so focus more on what they meant to you.


End file.
